


(You Make My) Earth Quake

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Minor Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Underground Rapper Liu Yang Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: The next one is tiny. He smiles brightly as he gets on stage, his floppy orange hair obscuring his vision, wearing a large black shirt engulfing his small frame with skin-tight ripped black jeans and all black Yeezys.“Hello. I’m Yangyang.”His expression changes suddenly, a mischievous grin appearing as the backing track starts. Kun is immediately drawn to him. There’s something about how much fun he’s having. He’s enthralling. He’s like a livewire and Kun can’t and doesn’t want to look away. Everything about him is commanding Kun’s attention.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	(You Make My) Earth Quake

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another kunyang! I love them!  
> Thank you S for the beta!

It’s a freezing Saturday night and Kun would much rather be at home, curled up on his couch watching some drama. Instead, he’s waiting outside of a venue waiting for Yukhei who is now 15 minutes late. He readjusts his beanie, pulling it down a little lower as if that’ll warm him up. He takes his phone out of his pocket, hoping to see a message from Yukhei. To his relief, there’s two, letting him know that they just got off the train and they’ll be there ASAP. He sighs, watching his breath hit the cold air and already plotting to force Yukhei to buy drinks.

Yukhei finally walks up to Kun a few minutes later with Mark in tow.

“Hey ge, sorry we’re late,” Yukhei says, a pout on his face while trying to placate Kun.

“Hey, hyung. Xuxi couldn’t find his wallet,” Mark explains.

Kun sighs. “Hey. Let’s go inside please, I’m freezing and you’re buying me drinks.”

Mark gives his name at the door and they follow him into the venue. It’s not too big, but it’s full of people. He leads them straight to the bar so Yukhei can order him and Kun drinks. 

“Mark doesn’t like drinking before performing,” Yukhei explains after he orders Kun a whiskey soda and a vodka soda for himself.

“When do you have to head backstage?” Kun asks Mark.

Mark freezes as if forgetting the reason they’re even here before pulling out his phone and checking the time. “Oh crap, I should head back now, I’ll see you guys after, right?”

“Good luck Mark, I know you’ll kill it,” Kun says.

Yukhei pulls Mark in for a hug, kissing him before saying softly, “Love you, can’t wait to watch.”

Mark smiles, in the shy way he always does when Yukhei is overly affectionate with him. “Security knows to let you backstage at the end.”

He leaves as the bartender comes back with their drinks. Yukhei hands over his card, starting a tab and he slides the whiskey soda over to Kun.

“Thanks for coming, ge,” Yukhei says.

“You asked everyone else first, right?”

He laughs sheepishly. “I know this isn’t really your scene but it’s music so I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway.”

“It’s fine,” Kun replies kindly, taking a sip of his drink. “I don’t mind keeping you company. When does Mark go on?”

“Close to the end. I think it’s only three other people after him.”

Yukhei is an enthusiast when it comes to rap. He’s slowly beginning to write raps himself, especially now that he’s dating Mark. Kun fucking _loves_ music. He loves listening to it, making it, talking about it, he might not be as into rap, especially the underground scene here, as Yukhei is —but he’s not going to say no to music.

Yukhei elbows Kun in between sets. “Mark said there are two Chinese kids performing too. He said they’re good. They know Jaemin and Renjun.”

As different people come up on stage and perform, Kun finds himself zoning out. It’s not that he’s totally uninterested but really, there’s no one who’s actually good until towards the end. Slowly but surely, people tripping over their words and losing their rhythm finally make way for some faces that Kun recognizes and raps that don’t make him want to tear his hair out of his head.

When one of them comes on stage, Yukhei elbows him.

“Here’s one of them,” Yukhei says quietly. “I think he’s the one from Macau?”

“Are you going to recruit him to your dream Canto line?” Kun retorts.

Yukhei just smiles widely. “Maybe he has other Canto speaking friends. We’ll start a club.”

He introduces himself as Hendery. Hendery is good, his flow, his voice. He raps in Mandarin and it almost reminds him of Kris Wu. Kun may not know rap the way Yukhei or Mark do, but he definitely knows a good rapper when he hears them.

The next one is tiny. He smiles brightly as he gets on stage, his floppy orange hair obscuring his vision, wearing a large black shirt engulfing his small frame with skin-tight ripped black jeans and all black Yeezys.

“Hello. I’m Yangyang.”

His expression changes suddenly, a mischievous grin appearing as the backing track starts. Kun is immediately drawn to him. There’s something about how much fun he’s having. He’s enthralling. He’s like a livewire and Kun can’t and doesn’t want to look away. Everything about him is commanding Kun’s attention.

After the showcase ends, he and Yukhei head backstage to find Mark. Kun sees Yangyang on a couch in the corner, sitting and laughing with Hendery. He tries to focus on the conversation with Yukhei, Mark, Taeyong, and his boyfriend but he keeps looking over to where they are. Kun notices Hendery gesturing, finally getting up and leaving Yangyang alone. He puts in his airpods and buries himself in his hoodie, looking infinitely small. Kun doesn’t know why he’s so drawn to him but he makes up his mind about approaching him.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmurs to Yukhei, who acknowledges him with a quick thumbs-up before turning his attention back on Mark.

He approaches him slow enough that Yangyang notices him, taking out his airpods and slightly tilting his head curiously.

“Hey, you were really good out there,” Kun says in Mandarin.

Yangyang’s eyes light up and his smile is blinding. “Thank you.”

“I’m Kun, I’m friends with Mark’s boyfriend. Who did your backing track?”

“Oh, I did. I’m kind of shit at composing and stuff so it took ages to get it how I wanted it to sound.”

“No it was good,” he insists. “Really. I’m a composer.”

Yangyang’s jaw drops at that. “Really?” He says with a small voice.

“Yeah. It was really good,” Kun says.

He talks to Yangyang a bit longer, grilling him about his music set up and what he’s studying in university before Yukhei calls out to him from across the room. 

“Kun-ge, you ready?” He says loudly, “Let’s head out?”

“Yeah, one sec,” Kun then turns to Yangyang, shooting him an apologetic look. “It was nice meeting you, Yangyang.”

Kun isn’t sure what to say exactly but a voice in his head is screaming to ask for Yangyang’s number. He really doesn’t want the conversation with him to end. He wants to get to know him. Thankfully Yangyang solves his internal dilemma.

“Wait, Kun? Can I get your number,” Yangyang says, blushing brightly. “I liked talking to you.”

“Yeah,” Kun replies. “Of course.”

Yangyang passes his phone and Kun adds his contact information. 

“You should message me,” Kun says. “We can get coffee or something.”

Yangyang beams and nods enthusiastically. “Yeah. Definitely. I’ll see you soon.”

Mark and Yukhei give Kun a weird look when he joins them again. He can tell Yukhei is desperate to ask him about it. Once they’re outside, Yukhei stops him and looks at him closely. 

“Yangyang?”

Kun stares back at him before seeing Mark watching curiously. He huffs, pushing Yukhei out of the way and continues walking. Once Yukhei and Mark catch up to him he answers. 

“He’s talented and funny. It was nice talking to him,” he purposefully says in Mandarin. He only mentally laughs a little when he sees Mark frown when he doesn’t understand.

“Did you get his number or something?”

“He asked for mine,” a small smile beginning to emerge at the corner of his mouth.

“Huh,” Yukhei says surprised. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Neither did I,” he responds.

When Kun gets home, he smiles to himself when he sees he has a new message from an unknown contact.

**unknown**

hey!!!! it’s yangyang :)

-

They immediately begin talking a lot, Yangyang outgoing and loud in a way that Kun isn’t. He sends Kun weird memes that he wakes up to in the morning and Kun sends back dog videos. Once it becomes clear that they do genuinely get along, Kun mentions that they should meet up and hang out.

Just like he suggested, they end up deciding to get coffee. Yangyang has a long enough break in between classes and Kun’s studio isn’t too far from his university, so he meets Yangyang there and they head to a coffee shop nearby.

As he walks with Yangyang, he notices a lot of things about him. Physically, he’s only a bit shorter than him but he’s not as broad, and it makes him look infinitely tinier. He’s just as excitable as he remembers him being when they first talked. As he gets excited about something he starts talking faster with a slight hint of an accent curling his words. 

He also talks a lot. Constantly. Kun likes it though, he likes listening to him. He’s funny and oddly insightful in a way that Kun thinks he doesn’t realize he’s being. He jumps from one topic to another and somehow manages to connect them in a way Kun never would have considered. 

When it’s time for Yangyang to leave and go to his next class Kun is surprised at how disappointed he is that they can’t talk longer.

-

Yangyang begins to come to his place a lot. They’ll hang out and watch Netflix or play Switch games. Sometimes Yangyang will end up bringing all of his books and laptop and do homework while Kun reads or works on his Breath of the Wild Master Mode playthrough. He thought it would be weirder actually seeing proof of Yangyang still being in school while he isn’t, but it seems oddly easy for them to settle into that routine.

Yangyang shows up one day at Kun’s with his orange hair dyed a wine red. 

“You should dye your hair an actual color, ge,” Yangyang says.

“I’ve never thought about it before,” Kun replies, “I’ve done silver before but I tend to just stick to blond.”

Yangyang scrunches his face in thought. “I think you should dye it red.”

“Like yours?”

“No,” Yangyang replies, “Like a bright bright red! It’ll fade to pink and I think that’d be cute on you.”

Kun watches Yangyang’s face emit a big blush when he realizes what he said. Cute.

“Yeah, maybe,” Kun replies. 

When Yangyang leaves, Kun ends up asking Ten if he has red dye and when he says yes, Kun asks if he can do it. He ends up at Ten’s apartment that night, a bag of takeout as payment.

Kun is scrolling through his phone, looking for a song to put on as Ten grabs gloves from the cabinet.

“Why red?” Ten asks, “Why now? You’ve never been interested in dying it like this before.”

Kun shrugs. He has a lot of answers. Because he’s never done anything like this before. He wants to push his own boundaries. He’s sick of playing so safe. And the last answer, creeping in the back of his head and lingering as the _real_ reason? Because a cute boy told him he’d look cute. It’s a problem for another day so he gives him the other answer, which is just as true.

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Ten hums and begins rubbing vaseline on his hairline and ears. “That’s true. You should tell me the real answer sometime though.”

Kun flushes. “I’ll get to it.”

Ten points a gloved finger at Kun menacingly. “I know you, Qian Kun.”

“I know you do, Chittaphon,” Kun replies. “When I figure it out I’ll let you know.”

Ten doesn’t reply and Kun puts on an EXO song as he grabs the tub of red dye and dips his brush into the dye.

“Are you sure? Last chance to back out, Kun-ge.”

Kun smiles, feeling uninhibited and free. “Let’s get it.”

When he gets home, he surprises himself when he looks in the mirror. It’s bright, really bright. He _loves_ it. He toys with the idea of sending Yangyang a selfie with no message attached but he’s sure he’ll end up seeing him in a few days anyway.

As expected, a few days later Yangyang messages him begging for coffee and cake as a distraction from classes.

Yangyang’s jaw drops comically when he sees Kun’s red hair and he finds himself wanting to hide away into his sweatshirt from the weight of his gaze. His face must match his hair, but he does his best to not break eye contact and show just how embarrassed he’s feeling.

“Ge you look so _good_ ,” Yangyang finally says.

He sits across from Kun openly staring and Kun finally breaks eye contact, unable to deal with it all.

“Thanks, Yang,” Kun says quietly.

“Really ge, it looks so good. It’s gonna be so sick when it fades to pink! I mean it already looks sick but it’s just gonna keep looking really fucking cool for so long. Wow,” he rambles. “It really does look good. So bright.” 

Kun laughs. He likes it when Yangyang rambles and his words begin to trip over each other when he’s thinking faster than he speaks, which is already at a rapid-fire pace.

“I can’t believe you listened to me,” Yangyang says as he hugs him goodbye, stealing another glance at his bright red hair.

Kun smiles the way he seems to always do constantly around Yangyang. He takes in the sight of him looking so bright and happy. 

Yangyang pushes him in the best way.

-

Kun is a saint. He is kind and patient even if he has to remind himself that he’s those things whenever he lets Mark and Yukhei record in his studio. They’re both so loud _,_ with Yukhei’s booming voice and presence and Mark’s loud cackles. He loves them, he _does_ , but holy shit are they loud. 

It’s always an hour of them goofing off and Kun indulging them before Mark finally gets serious, and in turn forcing Yukhei to also settle down. He helps them a lot, but at this point, Mark is fairly proficient with all of the gear and doesn’t need his hand held quite as much as before. 

He finally gets a chance to check his phone, scrolling through the dozen or so messages from Yangyang. 

“Ge why are you smiling like that?” Yukhei asks curiously.

“I’m not,” Kun replies.

“You are, hyung. Like all dopey and shit,” Mark adds. “Who are you talking to?”

“It’s just Yangyang. He sent me a cute dog picture,” Kun lies. Actually, Yangyang ranted about someone in his class being an idiot and wished Kun a good day but they don’t need to know that.

“The one from my last show?” Mark asks, his head tilting in confusion.

“He got your number right? You still talk?” Yukhei asks.

Kun hates being questioned like this.

“Yeah we’re friends, we hang out a lot,” Kun finally replies, hoping it’s a good enough answer to get them off his back.

It’s not.

The two of them completely abandon recording to grill him about Yangyang. They leave the studio with Mark’s song half recorded and another session planned for two weeks from now, after one of Kun’s big deadlines and a decent cushion that he won’t mind staying late to mess around the studio with them.

-

Kun is stuck in the studio. He’s been stuck on some tracks and with his deadline looming, he finds himself spending every possible moment in his studio. He loses himself in music often but it’s always different when suddenly he’s pushed up against a wall with hardly any time left to finish his work.

He gets a text from Yangyang asking to hang out after work when he’s done with classes but when Kun says he’s gonna be working late, he offers to bring him dinner and coffee. He would be an absolute fucking fool to turn that down, he’s only left the studio over the last week to go home to shower and sleep. He hasn’t seen another human being, let alone talked to another human being in ages.

Yangyang shows up later that night with takeout and a massive coffee for Kun and a smaller one for himself. He’s relieved for the break. And for the company.

“Liu Yangyang, you are my absolute favorite,” Kun says, immediately grabbing the coffee from the cardboard tray in Yangyang’s hands.

Yangyang grins widely, a blush creeping up his neck. Kun is struck with the realization that Yangyang is _cute_. He’s been putting this all off for what feels like ages and he wonders if it’s finally time for him to deal with it.

“Just didn’t want you to die in your studio,” Yangyang replies.

Kun moves to the couch next to Yangyang and starts digging through the takeout bag, placing everything on the table and immediately stuffing his face with fried chicken.

The break from work for food and Yangyang is good for him. He feels rejuvenated, though he’s sure the 5 shot iced americano instead of burnt coffee helps too.

-

Hours after Yangyang leaves and Kun is finally completely done with work, blessed with a bought of inspiration after the break for food and coffee and in an Uber back home, he lets himself have his moment of realization about his feelings for Yangyang. 

Being cared for is strange to him. He always brushes off Yukhei, Ten, and Sicheng’s attempts to bring him food or coffee or force him out of the studio to relax. Usually, he’s the one checking on others when they’re working late or are stressed out and being on the receiving end of it? Well, it’s nice. He hates being seen like a mess, which is exactly what he turns into when there’s a deadline. 

It brings to head everything he’s been experiencing and feeling around Yangyang since they’ve met. He doesn’t mind Yangyang seeing every facet of who he is. Ultimately, he likes who he is around Yangyang and how that’s seeping into everything else. He’s always been more on the quieter side but he feels more comfortable and louder.

-

He forces Sicheng and Ten to meet up with him the next day, bribing them with coffee, his treat.

“Okay,” Ten says after they all get comfortable, “What did you need from us?”

“I met someone,” Kun blurts out.

Sicheng and Ten both eye him suspiciously and he can see them trying to piece together any crumb he may have left over the last couple of weeks.

“Wait,” Sicheng says. “Is it the guy you met when you were babysitting Xuxi at Mark’s show?”

Ten grins widely. “Oh, you're finally talking about this? Wait. The red hair.”

“His name is Yangyang,” Kun takes a deep breath before continuing, “He’s really great and loud and kind of annoying in a way that I really like. He goes to the same university as Xuxi and Mark. He loves music and he’s really good at it and he talks enough for both of us. He always beats me at Mario Kart and Smash, teases the shit out of me, and calls me old but I actually don’t mind.”

“Holy shit you _like_ him,” Sicheng says.

Kun pouts. “I literally just said that.”

“No, Kun, you don’t get it. You _like_ him,” Ten clarifies, “Every other time you’ve been interested in someone you’ve been super nonchalant about it.”

Sicheng nods in agreement. “You’ve never been this excited about someone. I actually don’t think I’ve ever heard you ramble about anything like this before, other than like, Jay Chou and Suho when you’re drunk. How old is he?”

Kun hesitates a little. “He’s a year younger than Xuxi and Mark.”

“Do you feel weird about it?” Sicheng asks, reading his mind.

“No. I mean at first I was worried it would be a bit weird but it’s not.”

“Then it’s not a big deal, Kun. Does he like you?” Ten asks.

“No. Actually maybe? He brought me food and coffee when I was working late. He blushes a lot around me?”

“Cute,” Sicheng says. “You should bring him to drinks on Friday.”

-

Yangyang is at his place on Wednesday night. The two of them play Mario Kart and take turns complaining about school and work.

“Hey Kun-ge, can I ask you something,” Yangyang says after they finish a race. He sounds almost nervous.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you busy next Friday? Henni and I were supposed to see DPR Live together but he can’t make it anymore so I was wondering if you would wanna go with me?” Yangyang asks, the tips of his ears a fierce red as he starts up the next race.

“Yeah,” Kun replies. He can’t help the smile growing on his face. “I’d love to.”

Kun isn’t fucking stupid. He knows it’s a date, even if he didn’t say the word. He can tell just by how flustered Yangyang is. It's adorable. He desperately wants to tease him about it. 

“It’s a date,” Kun says, taking advantage of Yangyang’s surprise and red shells him, passing him and climbing into 1st. 

“Also, my friends and I are getting drinks on Friday. Mark and Xuxi will be there, you should come. You can bring friends if you want,” Kun says nonchalantly.

Yangyang is still flustered. When Kun glances over to his side of the screen, he watches his Shy Guy drive off right the edge. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see what they’re doing but I’ll definitely be there.”

-

Yangyang brings Hendery, who introduces himself as Kunhang, to drinks. He also brings another friend, Dejun with them. There’s no awkwardness at all once they get settled in, everyone with their choice of drinks and an open tab on Kun’s card. Yangyang is so fucking loud and Kun really doesn’t mind it all. He loves how effervescent he is. He likes this side of Yangyang, a lot. Yangyang is loud and excitable with them to an entirely different level. He likes knowing Yangyang as loud and bubbly and he likes knowing Yangyang as more subdued but still as infectiously bubbly when it’s just the two of them. It’s nice seeing a slightly different side of him. He wants to know every side of Yangyang. 

Kun feels comforted by Yangyang’s presence next to him at the table and he ends up talking and joking around a lot more. 

They all seem to mesh well together. Kunhang, Yangyang, Mark, and Yukhei all immediately launch into a conversation about the rap scene and how their music is going and get to know each other over drinks. As they drink more, Yangyang somehow gets louder and Kun finds himself stealing glances at him more and more. His cheeks are tinged pink and his arm keeps finding its way onto Kun’s. It’d be so easy to grab him, make him stop flailing around when he speaks and hold his hand, or even put his hand on his slim thighs to make him stop moving around so much.

Maybe Ten and Sicheng were right, he does like Yangyang.

When Dejun and Kunhang volunteer to pick up their next round of drinks and Yukhei gets dragged with them, Kun finally notices Ten and Sicheng eyeing him and Yangyang weirdly. He also sees Mark doing the same thing. Even when Yukhei was getting dragged away, he noticed him shooting them an odd look as well. Yukhei is absolutely going to bug him into talking about it, especially since he really hasn’t said too much about the Yangyang situation other than the fact they’ve become friends and hang out a lot. 

“I was right about the pink being cute on you,” Yangyang says softly as he hugs him goodbye. Kun really likes how small he is, how easily he fits in his arms. He also doesn't miss the way that Yangyang’s eyes linger on his mouth. Or the way he does the same thing with his. Kun wonders if he’s too obvious about his feelings when he’s drunk.

Kun leaves with Sicheng and Ten.

“I like him,” Ten begins, “His friend is cute. Guanheng?” 

He gives Kun a pointed look and he sighs. He’ll have to bug Yangyang for his contact info later.

Sicheng stares Kun down in disbelief. “He adores you, Kun. Like holy _shit_. The way he looks at you? His little demon face shows everything he’s probably ever felt in his life. He seems good for you, I think.”

“I agree,” Ten says. “It’s usually so hard to get you to be so unabashedly yourself in public. God. You are so stupid, Kun. ‘ _I don’t know if he likes me._ ’ You fucking _idiot_ he adores you.”

Kun is relieved that they like him and approve of him. 

“I think we’re going on a date next Friday? He didn’t call it a date but it seems like one.”

“Oh?” Ten questions. “I’m guessing he asked you, right?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d let him call the shots with how this all develops.”

Sicheng nods. “Makes sense.”

**Yangyang**

Attached: 

Henni 🇲🇴

_Contact Info._

he’s being soooo annoying

give this to Ten please :)

also! 

i had a lot of fun with you!!

your friends are okay too ig 🤷

Kun stares at the “Yangyang is typing…” for what feels like ages, as if he’s deliberating whatever it is he’s typing before he finally sends another message. 

**Yangyang**

💕

He tries not to visibly react to it.

“Yangyang sent me Guanheng’s contact info for you, Ten.”

He forwards the info to Ten and opens up his conversation with Yangyang again. 

**Kun**

Thank you! Ten also asked me about him, I’ll make sure he gets it

I had fun too, I’m really glad you came

(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡

-

“Are you... dating Yangyang? Is that why you invited him out to drinks with us?” Yukhei asks as they wait for Mark to get out of class before they head to Kun’s studio for them to finish recording. 

“No,” Kun replies. “We’re just friends, Xuxi. I would have told you if we were dating.”

He hesitates and takes the last sip of his iced americano. It almost feels like a lie, as if he’s not acknowledging how their relationship is progressing. He feels bad about not telling Yukhei but it’s hard for him to talk about these things. He likes to figure out his feelings on his own, coming to his own conclusions. Even when he saw Mark and Yukhei before getting drinks, he still wasn’t ready to wade in and figure his shit out. Kun finally adds, “At least not yet?”

“Yet?”

He shrugs. “I like him. Seems like it might be mutual. I mean, you were there, you saw.”

Yukhei looks at him oddly. “He’s loud. Like, really loud. Like his tiny little body emits more sound than Mark and I do when we’re in one of our moods and it annoys the shit out of you.”

Kun just smiles. He’s positive there’s a fond expression on his face. “Yeah, he is.”

“You don’t like loud though?” Yukhei says, a little concern creeping into his words.

Kun considers his words carefully. “I like his loud.”

-

The day of the concert Kun finds himself second-guessing everything. He’s nervous. He finds himself hating every piece of clothing he owns and ends up desperate enough to beg Ten to come over and help him.

“So nervous for a date with your little boyfriend,” Ten teases, laying on his stomach with his head in his hands watching amused as Kun panics around his room.

“You’re not helping,” Kun replies as he throws a shirt onto his bed. “Everything is awful, fuck.”

Ten finally intervenes. “Kun, go to the kitchen, make yourself a cup of tea and I’ll pick out your outfit. You’re overthinking it. It’s Yangyang. He’s already stupidly in love with you, you should have seen him constantly look at you with enormous heart eyes when we got drinks. You don’t have to worry. Now get out.”

Ten shoves him out of his bedroom and closes the door for good measure.

He’s almost scared of leaving Ten unsupervised in his room but he has a point, a cup of tea and a breather would be nice. 

He makes a cup of his favorite Earl Grey and calms the fuck down. He jots some lyrics that pop into his head in his Notes app and before long he hears the door open and Ten walk out with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Your outfit is on your bed, it’s perfect. Don’t change a thing. Wear your dumb Yeezys, not the black ones but the other ones. I’m going home and finishing BNHA because I accidentally lied to Guanheng and said I was caught up even though I’m like a season behind. I don’t want him to know I’m trying to impress him. Text me after your dumb date.”

“His favorite character is Kirishima,” Kun says, he’s positive that Ten is actually completely lying. He’s definitely spent the last few weeks re-watching Ouran instead, judging by the stupid amount of messages about the twins coming out of nowhere. “That’s the one on his phone case.”

Ten stares blankly. “Okay, so I completely lied. I haven’t seen a single episode yet.”

Kun wheezes. “He has red hair, you’ll figure it out. Go fucking binge anime to impress a boy, Chittaphon.”

Ten smiles cheekily, “I will. have fun on your date, Kunkun.”

When Kun enters his room, he’s relieved that the outfit Ten picked out for him actually is good. Ten has managed to pick out the black jeans that fit him best along with a cream-colored v-neck sweater that he forgot he had. When he looks in the mirror after putting it on, he’s glad that he actually likes it and looks good. It definitely helps him calm down, infinitely more relaxed than he was an hour ago. Ten is right, he hates to admit. It is just Yangyang, who he’s been spending so much time with anyway. Ultimately, tonight isn’t going to be any different than any other night they’ve spent together, other than the fact that the intent behind it is different.

-

“You look so good,” Yangyang says, his eyes widening as if he surprised himself by vocalizing his thoughts as Kun approaches him. Kun blushes. 

Yangyang looks good too, really good. He’s dressed the same as usual, an oversized sweatshirt underneath his black parka and those sinfully tight skinny jeans, but Kun doesn’t think he’s ever seen Yangyang with his hair styled properly. It’s small but it’s such a noticeable difference. 

They’re waiting in line to get in, Yangyang scrolling through his phone when Kun finally says something. 

“Your hair looks good like that,” he murmurs quietly.

Yangyang blushes brightly.

“Thanks, ge,” he replies. He sounds almost shy about it. Kun is wildly endeared.

-

They leave the venue holding hands so they don’t get separated in the throng of people trying to leave the venue. Once they get outside into the chilly night Kun is relieved when Yangyang doesn’t pull his hand away. They only made plans for the concert but Kun doesn't want the night to end yet. He hopes Yangyang feels the same.

“Let’s go to a night market,” Kun suggests.

“Lamb skewers?” he asks excitedly.

  
  


Kun walks Yangyang home after they eat and spend some time walking around until it gets too cold and too late. They’re standing outside Yangyang’s building, both not wanting to say goodbye quite yet.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Yangyang says. “I had a lot of fun with you. I always have fun with you. 

Yangyang keeps opening and closing his mouth as if he wants to say something. Kun can tell his synapses are going wild so he just waits for whatever Yangyang is trying to say.

“This was a date, right?” Yangyang asks. “I mean, I know you said it was a date when I asked you but I didn’t know if you were serious and I really _really_ want it to be a date. And you’ve been holding my hands for ages and even when we stopped to eat you grabbed it again and I really want to date you. And you look at me sometimes and I think it’s the same way I look at you. Hen and Dejun said that you liked me after we left that night and that your friends were also like, gauging how I act with you for the same reason but I wasn’t sure if they were just getting my hopes up.”

When Kun sees the opportunity to interrupt him before he starts rambling again he giggles. “You’re so cute when you ramble.”

“Cute?” Yangyang repeats. He sounds so incredulous and Kun is losing his mind.

“ _So_ cute. Cute, cute cute. I love when you ramble.” Kun looks down at their intertwined hands. “It was definitely a date, Yangyang. If that’s what you want.”

“It is!”

Kun bites his lip and lets go of Yangyang’s hand and instead pull him in his arms, draping his arms over his narrow shoulders. Yangyang instinctively slips his hands under Kun’s jacket hugging his waist tightly.

“You should kiss me, I think,” Yangyang says shyly into Kun’s shoulder.

He pulls away and looks up at Kun, who closes the distance between them. Yangyang’s lips are chapped from the cold night air, but Kun doesn’t mind at all.

When he pulls away again, Yangyang begins to ramble again. “I saw you in the crowd that night, next to Xuxi. He’s impossible to miss, you know? He’s a fucking giant. You were so handsome. And then you talked to me after? I didn’t expect it at all. I think I’ve had the stupidest crush on you since then and I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you.”

Kun can’t help the manic giggle that escapes his mouth. “God, you are _so_ cute when you ramble. You’re so fucking tiny and just say so many words without breathing? How does someone this small make so much noise?”

“Why are you bullying me,” Yangyang whines.

“Cute loud boyfriend,” he says fondly.

Yangyang turns bright red at that. “Hm, I like the sound of that. _Boyfriend_.”

-

“I still can’t believe Yangyang convinced you to do matching hair colors, Kun-ge,” Dejun says. They’re back at the same venue that Kun met Yangyang months ago, this time to support Mark, Yangyang, Kunhang, and Yukhei, who is finally making his first appearance at one of these showcases.

“It’s not matching, his is pastel and mine is bright blue,” Kun insists. Convinced is a strong word for it. All Yangyang really did was ask Kun if he wanted to dye his hair blue with him. It was an easy choice.

“Baby blue for the baby,” Ten sing songs.

Kun snorts, he’s not wrong. He also made that joke to Yangyang the entire time they were in Kun’s bathroom stupidly dying each other’s hair. It’s one of Kun’s favorite things about being with Yangyang, how he always pushes him out of his comfort zone to try new things. At this point, he basically seems to say yes to Yangyang’s outlandish ideas and suggestions.

“I’m not the one who binged 63 episodes of an anime to impress a boy.”

“You dyed your hair _red_ , when you have never had any desire to dye your hair anything other than blond.”

“He’s got a point,” Sicheng adds.

The three of them turn to Dejun, who has been watching them bicker amused.

“Don’t look at me like that. I had to listen to Yangyang talk about you for ages, and then Guanheng too. They’re unbearable.”

Before they can say anything in reply, the lights dim and the first performer comes out.

Yukhei is one of the first since it’s his first time but he does an incredible job. Kun surveys the crowd and sees how surprised they all look that someone performing so early was that good. He’s proud of Yukhei though, he knows how hard he’s been working with him and Mark to be to pull off a performance the way he just did. It takes a while until Kunhang and Yangyang go. It’s weird watching Kunhang now that they’re friends. His whole persona on stage is wildly different from the weirdo who forgoes sleep for anime binges and is not only dating his best friend, but is his boyfriend’s best friend too. 

While Kunhang seems so different, Yangyang is unrepentantly Yangyang. He’s just as enthralling as Kun remembers from the first time but now there’s the fact that he knows every inch of him and knows how his mischievous grin creeps into everything he does. It’s the same grin that gets him to dye his hair, it’s the same grin he shoots Kun before jumping him. He totally gets why Yukhei always made it a point to watch all of Mark’s showcases. Seeing Yangyang like this? It’s stupidly hot.

After the showcase ends Kun, Sicheng, Dejun, and Ten all head backstage to find Yangyang, Kunhang, Yukhei, and Mark.

Before he even gets a chance to look, Yangyang is barrelling into him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and burying his head into Kun’s chest.

Kun smiles widely, pressing a kiss onto Yangyang’s pastel blue hair.

“You did so well, baobei,” Kun says fondly.

Yangyang beams brightly at him before leaning up and giving him a quick peck. “The new song you helped with ended up sounding good, right?”

“It was amazing, seriously Yang.”

“You know,” Ten says, walking over with Kunhang and everyone else in tow, “I really did not expect you to be so disgusting together.”

“You’re one to talk,” Yangyang retorts loudly.

Kun slips his hands under Yangyang’s sweatshirt and shirt onto his slim waist.

“Ignore him,” Kun murmurs, “I know they wanna go out for drinks so do you wanna just stay for one round and then go back to mine?”

“That’s really gay, Kun. Obviously.”

They trail behind everyone, hands intertwined as Yangyang rambles about how much he’s looking forward to another showcase. Kun thinks of the song he has written down and recorded at his studio that he’s been writing for Yangyang. He showed it to one of his co-workers, Yuta, who remarked that it was basically a love letter. 

Maybe it’s time to give it to him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case the emoji doesn't show up for you, the "MO" is the Macau flag!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> [talk to me about wayv<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
